lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1746
Report #1746 Skillset: Harmonics Skill: Convoke Org: Hallifax Status: Approved Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: Sure, though this might change if we can find something more interesting than a wisp clone. Problem: Convoke is Institutes summon skill. It costs 3p and works exactly the same as Summon in Planar, except the target must be Resonanced by the Institute (which costs 5p), and the delay is lowered by timewarp (which 99% of the time doesnt stack and is cured instantly barring if the target had just been Shatterplexed and didnt get timequaked). Overall, its just inferior to Summon in that it costs effectively 8p to only be able to Convoke a single target that youve previously hit with Resonance. R: 0 Solution #1: Change Convoke to work like this: CRYSTALSPIN CONVOKE . Puts a Convoke gem around the target. Does not require Resonance. Can be used from 1 room away. Can be kethered in one hit. After 3s, it will explode and attempt to summon the target into the Institute's room if they are one room away. Room message in the target's room when it occurs. Bypasses monolith. Stopped by shield when spun, but not after the delay. Respects summon resistance. -- This turns Convoke into something a lot like Wisp, but with a unique Harmonics twist. Player Comments: ---on 7/1 @ 00:27 sets as pending ---on 7/1 @ 02:28 writes: I'm not sure that you can call this "a lot like wisp" since it has no territory / terrain requirements (which is what makes wisp something less than stellar-- but without it, wisp would probably be far too strong). Will kether work on this even if you have lost masochism (which does seem to prevent some severing)? Can other people kether it off of you? Does it work if the target is prone, off balance, etc? If it has no restrictions save the victim themself kethering or moving then this seems too powerful (especially chaining with other types of out-of-room beckons). ---on 7/1 @ 02:36 writes: Supported ---on 7/1 @ 02:50 writes: Anyone can kether it, no masochism requirement. Works if the target is prone/offbal, etc (which I've assumed Wisp does as well, but if not I think it should). As I've said on Envoys and elsewhere, I think Wisp should be changed to only require a dryad in the target's room, though I'll leave that to the Commune envoys on how you want to approach it. ---on 7/1 @ 20:02 writes: Supported. ---on 7/1 @ 20:46 writes: Stopped by shield like wisp is? Also I'd assume theres a room wide line for when its cast on the target? ---on 7/1 @ 20:49 writes: Also it would respect summon resistance? And do you want it to keep the 3 power summon part of it? ---on 7/1 @ 21:56 writes: It will definitely need a power cost, Wisp has one. 3p still seems reasonable to me (as per the solution, not changing the power cost from what it is). ---on 7/1 @ 22:30 writes: That's all correct. Clarified a few things in the solution. ---on 7/2 @ 17:19 writes: Sorry if this is a bit picky but can you clarify in solution 1 what you want the power cost if any to be exactly. I see it in the problem report but not in the solution its unclear to me if your asking for it to be 0 power or 3 power. ---on 7/2 @ 17:21 writes: Also for clarity do you wish this to work like wisp and other pull in that you can not cast it on a target in the same room as you. You must cast it on a target in a room to the side? I was just thinking if you could cast it in room it'd be an amazing anti tumble ability. If it was adjacent only it'd be more akin to other beckon/summons though. Just looking for clarity on its usage please? ---on 7/5 @ 19:58 writes: Answered this on Envoys but forgot to put it in a comment here. Yes it's 3p, should only be usable a room away, not in room. ---on 7/13 @ 11:10 writes: Supported, though some questions about small details. Would same elevation be required at both stages? Would the convoke have its own syntax or be priority on kether over other severables? ---on 7/13 @ 21:32 writes: I hadn't considered other elevations. Should probably make it same elevation to limit abuse cases. I was thinking 'convokegem' for targeting kether, and having it be priority is fine. ---on 7/14 @ 13:25 writes: No objections from me then, those were my only two fairly minor concerns. ---on 7/14 @ 13:49 writes: This looks good to me. ---on 7/18 @ 09:57 writes: Supported. All guardians should have a viable summon. ---on 7/30 @ 03:42 writes: Supported